


Daddy Please?

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Older Zayn, Top Zayn, Underage Niall, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn fucks his very young son, Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn always knew his son was a precocious little scamp, ever since he had adopted him eight years ago he found that out quickly. After his wife had left him he didn’t really want to get back into the dating scene. One, cause he was getting older and two was because he didn’t know how to be gay. That’s why Perrie had left; she had found him in their bed with his lips around some bloke’s cock in the middle of the day. Needless to say the divorce was fast and final and it hurt Zayn deeply. He loved Perrie; he just wasn’t in love with her. And here he was now, almost thirty-three with a twelve-year-old son. After she had left he decided he wanted kids. Always had wanted them and since he wasn’t too keen on having sex with a woman nor having to wait the nine months he decided on adoption. Why not help out a kid who was already here than bringing in another?

So he went to the adoption agency and fell in love with a sweet little Irish boy, he had bright blue eyes and dark hair and an infectious smile. Even at his young age his accent was thick, Zayn found out that his mother had died from an overdose and he had no other family, that was all the older man needed to hear, so at twenty-four Zayn Malik became a father. Niall was carefree and kind and all around childlike growing up. He did well in school and he was just a good kid. At twelve he was being a bit rebellious, nothing like what Zayn did as an adolescent but the Irish boy had begged him to buy him hair dye and now the boy had a shocking mop of blond hair that he quaffed up just like his dad.

One rainy Saturday Zayn was feeling a bit horny, he hadn’t had any male companions in a few months now, it was hard to date with a kid so he was left to random hookups and one night stands. He was lying on his bed with his laptop open to some porn he had marked as a favorite. Had a twink fellow getting pounded away by an older gentleman, the two were moaning and skin slapped and Zayn bit his lip while stroking his impressive length. Tan skin like his with his cut cock tip leaking sweet precum. The thicker part was near the head and he went about stroking himself in time with the older man’s thrusts. He always wanted some younger lithe body to destroy, wondered how very tight and innocent a younger boy’s ass would be. His pants were open and shirt was off while he brought himself to orgasm. He yelped and tried to hide his dick when he heard a small “Daddy?” come from his doorway.

Niall stood there with his blue eyes wide and palming himself through his pajama pants watching his father try unsuccessfully to hide what he was doing. Zayn wasn’t expecting Niall to be up so early or to be so obviously aroused.

“H-hey baby, what are you doing up so early?” Zayn stuttered out trying to put his cock back.

Niall stepped in the room and looked at the ongoing movie still playing on his father’s screen. He let out a small whimper and pressed his hand harder to tented pajama bottoms. Zayn’s cock lurched and throbbed seeing at how his son was finding this a turn on. No. This is your son Zayn. Stop it.

“Daddy, what’s that?” The young boy pointed with his free hand.

“It’s a-it’s porn Ni. Something you shouldn’t be looking at.” Zayn stuttered again, seeing his son so turned on was doing funny things to him. Dark thoughts of how very tight his virgin son would be. How he sort of wanted to make a mess upon his innocence and his insides. It’s a sin. It’s wrong. But he couldn’t help but let a moan escape when Niall climbed on top of the bed and pulled down his bottoms to reveal his smooth pale cock. It was smaller than Zayn’s obviously but was probably still a decent five inches in length. The pink head poked out each time his son would pull the foreskin back and nibble his lip.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Zayn asked to his son who was lying next to him and working himself over.

“Doing what you were doing. It feels good daddy.” And he moaned watching the two men on the screen switch positions so the young twink was on his back and the older man entered him again. The younger on the screen cried out in ecstasy as he was intruded.

“Daddy? Does that feel good? What that man is doing to the boy?” Niall pondered and sweat started to leak out from his pores. Zayn was dying on the inside. Here was his son, looking oh so delicious and vulnerable and with the innocent way he said ‘daddy’ had Zayn palming himself through his boxers. This was so wrong, so very wrong. But his son would have to know about sex eventually and it seemed that Niall liked the same thing his father did.

“Yes, it feels very good Niall.” Zayn said laying back to be next to his son. The lust-riddled brain in his head had him pulling out his cock to pump along with his pre-pubescent child. Niall’s blue eyes blew open at seeing how very large his father was. And he was curious why he didn’t have skin across his tip like he did.

“Daddy, why doesn’t yours look like mine? It’s so big.” He breathed out and reached over to grip it. Zayn was shocked still and watched as small hands started to pump his shaft. Niall’s hands made him look even bigger than he was and every part of his conscious was screaming at him to stop. His body had other plans. A throaty groan escaped his plump lips as Niall worked both their shafts. Gaining an ounce of self-control he batted the small hand away and tried to put his cock back and close the computer.

“Because I’m older and when I was a baby your grandparents had me circumcised. Baby, we can’t do this. It’s wrong.” Zayn tried to reason with his child, but Niall was making it difficult. The small mewls of pleasure had his father’s cock pulsating with want and conquest. He wanted to feel that small mouth across his tip and he wanted desperately to breach that tight rim of muscle between his cheeks.

“Daddy it hurts. Please make it go away. Please!” Niall cried out.

“No baby, I can’t do that. Only people who love each other can do what they were doing.” Zayn tried to stay calm but felt his body nearing the small pink cock in front of him.

“Don’t you love me daddy? I love you. Please make me feel good, like what they were doing. Please daddy please.” Niall whimpered out. To Zayn’s surprise he saw his son place his hand between his thighs and watched as the boy stuck his finger inside himself. The tattooed man moaned as he watched his twelve-year-old son start to finger himself.

“Yes baby I love you. I love you very much.” Zayn’s resolve was breaking. Niall was sweating and keening back on his fingers and beating his cock.

“Then please make me feel good daddy.” Niall’s blue eyes were soft and held such a look of pleading that Zayn couldn’t resist anymore.

“Okay baby, okay. I’ll make you feel good. Come here.” Zayn pulled his body to the center of the bed and started to strip his son’s bottoms off. He then pulled down his own jeans and let them fall to the floor with a soft thump.

“Daddy’s gonna make you feel good okay my little angel? But first it’s gonna hurt a bit.” Zayn spoke airily leaning over his son to retrieve his bottle of lube from his drawer. Forgetting the condom cause he wanted to feel his son’s insides perfectly. As his cock was hovering over the smaller body below him he felt a warm mouth encompass his head. He leaned back slightly to see that Niall had his mouth over the tip of his aching cock and both of his small hands were working his shaft like they were doing in the porno that still blared near them on the bed. Niall’s mouth was small and could only swallow the head and a bit of the shaft before he was gagging and spluttering. Zayn massaged his scalp and watched as his son started sucking him off looking up through his eyelashes and the father was almost cumming at the sight.

“Come on Ni, lay back. Spread your legs like before.”

The young boy did as he was told and spread his legs to reveal a small pink hole that had Zayn biting his lip hard enough to taste blood. He slicked up two of his fingers and pressed them to the puckering entrance. He kissed the creamy thighs that framed his face and pushed both digits in slowly. Niall gasped and cried out slightly as his father invaded him.

“Shhh baby boy, it’s okay. Just relax.” Zayn whispered to him between kisses around his shaft, it was just starting to get hair around the base and he sucked in one of the small testicles that hung there. Niall groaned at the feeling and brought his hands down to card through jet-black hair.

“Oh daddy it feels so good. More please daddy, more.” He let out breathily.

Zayn started to push in farther and pull out with his rough finger pads brushing his walls and caressing that bundle of nerves he was all too familiar with. Zayn licked a stripe up the underside of his son’s smooth cock and sucked the whole thing in his mouth, the tip barely nudging his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and matched up his strokes to the way his tongue flicked the shiny head of Niall’s pale cock. Zayn massaged the walls of his son and twisted his head to swirl his wide tongue around the twitching cock of the Irish boy, he found the prostate of his young son and had his back arching off the bed and whining into the air making Zayn moan and send vibrations through the boy. He tasted so good and his ass was unbearably tight and warm, he wondered how his cock would feel buried to the hilt inside him. His head bobbed over and over as his fingers pressed that sweet spot again and again.

“Daddy…I feel weird, make it go away!” Niall begged with his eyes shut tight.

Zayn pulled off and pressed his fingers harder into the young boy’s tender area, “Let go baby, let go for daddy.” And he did. Zayn had sucked back in the small cock of his son and felt him pulse into his throat, sweet cum splashed in his mouth making him clench around the wide fingers of Zayn. His father would have been cumming at this point but his cock was stiffly sticking down between his legs untouched and still rather slick with Niall’s spit. He milked the young boy’s prostate and swallowed every drop his child allowed out through his limpening cock. Zayn suckled it clean and slipped out of Niall getting a whimper of protest.

Niall looked so beautiful, spent with chest heaving and cheeks flushed. His hole was tensing over and over making Zayn growl at the sight. Niall’s eyes opened and he quickly sat up to push Zayn flat on his back. “Baby what are you doing?”

“I wanna make daddy feel good, want to have daddy spill inside me like they’re doing.” The small hand of his son pointed to the screen where in fact the older man had busted inside his twink lover.

“Baby you don’t have to do that.” Zayn spoke aloud. Internally he was begging for Niall to ride his cock. Envelop him in virginal heat.

“I love you daddy, want to make you feel good like you did for me.” The blond boy said nonchalantly grabbing Zayn’s rock hard cock. “It’s so big.”

Zayn could only nod and nearly jizzed all over them both with how very impressed his son sounded. Niall lined himself over the throbbing cock of his father and sunk down on it. Very slowly at first, letting just the tip stretch him out, he whimpered at the initial contact but then began dropping down to fully sheathe him within moments.

Zayn threw his head back and fought with all his might not to finish right there. Niall was the tightest ass he’d ever entered, made sense since he was a twelve year old boy who probably had never had more than one of his own fingers up there, the heat was stifling and the lube made him slide and slip on top of him. His large tan hands held the boy’s hips in place as he waited for him to move.

Niall began rolling his hips warily and let out a loud ‘fuck!’ when his father’s cock brushed that tender spot that was already throbbing for more. Zayn wouldn’t chastise him for cursing, he was fucking his twelve year old son for fuck’s sake, and he actually enjoyed how filthy his son was becoming. Niall soon sped up his motions with Zayn lazily guiding him up and down his shaft. He watched his long tan cock hide inside his son’s tight ass and the pale cock he had just devoured was hard again and bobbing like a buoy against his abs. Niall reached down and began to wank himself off with a fury, biting his lip and letting out soft moans and whimpers with each downward drop.

“Yeah baby boy, you make daddy feel so good.” Zayn let out with a growl.

“Am I a good boy daddy?” Niall asked sweetly but wracked with exertion, his voice was starting to get lower and crack with every other syllable.

“You’re my good boy. Ride daddy’s cock Ni, make daddy feel good.” And Zayn slapped the small bum of his child. The slap echoed throughout the room leaving a red handprint against the snow-white skin of his son, the clenching of his walls had Zayn thrusting upwards randomly, just deepening his invasion of his virginal son.

Niall sped up his motions and felt that same pull in his gut like before. His father’s cock was nudging that sweet spot inside him again and with how hard he was tossing off, his climax was eminent. The boy’s breathing was harsh and coincided with the heavy grunts coming from his father, the burn of the long cock inside him had his limbs shaking and sweat breaking across his brow. Never had Niall felt something so painful yet pleasurable at the same time. Too soon he was coming to his release.

“Daddy, I’m gonna spill again. Am I a good boy?” Niall pondered as his bouncing became faster and the distinct sound of slippery cock could be heard. His eyes opened to see his father sweating like a whore in church and all his muscles flexing; those toned abs and cut biceps were doing funny things to Niall’s head.

“Yes baby, you’re a good boy. Spill it out baby.”

Niall slammed down even harder than he was, still stroking his reddened cock. With a final cry of “DADDY!” he exploded and streaked the tan abs and toned chest of Zayn with his sticky cum. It was clearer than white but feeling the scorching liquid cascade onto him with how the already too-tight walls collapsed around him had Zayn coming deep within his son. His hips jerked upwards and pushed his heavy load farther and farther into the beaten canal of Niall, the thick tan cock pulsed and emptied thick wads of cum into well-made heat.

After his orgasm had ebbed, Zayn pulled Niall off his softening cock and cuddled him close to his chest. Then reality hit. He had just had sex with a twelve-year-old boy. Not just any boy. His son. Internally he began freaking out but was cut off with a, “Daddy, I’m hungry.”

Zayn picked him up and took them both to the bathroom to clean themselves off with a damp rag and had no idea what to say to his child who had just been defiled by the one person they should never. He didn’t have to.

“Daddy, that was fun. Can we do it again?” Niall asked with blue eyes that held a spark of mischief.

“No baby, we can’t ever do that again. That was wrong of daddy to do that to you.” He kneeled down to be eye level with his son and kissed his forehead.

“Well I wanted you to do that, I won’t tell anyone. I love you daddy, it’ll be our secret.” Niall winked at him and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. Zayn stood and picked him up and carried him to the bedroom to get re-dressed.

“Okay baby, okay. Promise you won’t tell?” Zayn couldn’t believe he was actually thinking about this.

“Scouts honor. I like riding my daddy’s cock.” And Niall ran from the bedroom chanting something about pancakes.

Zayn had to take a few deep breaths of how very blunt his son was at saying that. The weekend was filled with more than just cartoons


	2. Daddy's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall makes his daddy a birthday cake and gives him a nice present.

At three am the teenager should have been sleeping. Should being the operative word.

 

But no, Niall Malik was awake and baking.

 

Why you ask? Cause today was his dad’s birthday and the fifteen year old wanted to do something special for him so saving up a little bit of money he bought cake mix and vanilla frosting-his dad’s favorite-and was preparing on serving him a huge breakfast in bed. Cake included.

 

But he wanted it done now so he didn’t have to worry about it later and really surprise his father. Niall figured he’d serve him his food then afterwards ride him into the mattress as well as he knew how and the teenager knew how much his daddy liked to be ridden.

 

Ever since their first encounter three years ago with Niall being shown the wonders and pleasures of anal sex they never stopped. Niall kept it a secret as promised and no one was the wiser that the boy would take a thick load of spunk almost every night either down his throat or up his ass.

 

And he was just fine with that. And so was his father, Zayn.

 

He was a much happier person once he was getting laid or sucked off on the regular and Niall was more than happy to help his father out.

 

The cake was cooling on the counter as the teenage boy opened the canister of frosting and used a floppy plastic spatula looking thing to scoop out a glob and plop it onto the center of the fluffy yellow cake. He was quite proud of himself at his masterpiece, even got to write “Happy Birthday Daddy” in red icing from a tube as well.

 

His handiwork was a success and the boy almost destroyed it when a familiar pair of arms snaked around his waist and he felt soft lips kiss his neck. Zayn placed his head on the boy’s shoulder and looked down, his voice was still sleep riddled, “Aw baby, you made this all by yourself?”

 

Niall turned in his father’s embrace and brought his arms around the man’s neck and kissed him slipping their tongues together. Yes. Father and son made out on a regular.

 

The boy kissed and breathed heavily, soaking up the bed ridden scent of his dad and his cologne. He always smelled manly and clean and the boy let his hands run down Zayn’s amazing torso and squeeze his still very lovely biceps. Age seemed to skip over his father because he looked not a day over twenty.

 

He pulled away slightly and offered him a braces clad smile, “Sure did daddy. Happy birthday.”

 

Zayn kissed him again and mumbled a ‘thank you’ as the two tongues began moving against each other again. Niall whimpered how his father pushed him into the counter surface behind him and felt their groins grind against each other.

 

“You know love, it’s very late. I’d prefer it if you weren’t using the oven and in my bed in my arms young man.” Zayn purred to his son as he pulled on the teenagers bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Niall rolled his eyes and pushed his dad away slightly.

 

“Well, I wanted to have this done and surprise you in the morning. Guess that went to shit now.” The boy shrugged and dipped his finger into the frosting tub. He sucked it into his mouth and Zayn didn’t miss the sinful moan that escaped the boy’s lips and his cock began to stiffen seeing his son obscenely suck his finger in his mouth.

 

The boy only had on sweatpants that hung low on his pale hips and Zayn was only clad in tight boxer briefs that hugged his body like a second skin.

 

“It’s okay baby. It’s the thought that counts.” Zayn rubbed their noses together and licked into the boy’s mouth tasting the sugary frosting. “Mm, tastes good.”

 

“Well since you’re up I might as well give you your present now.” Niall looked given up and pushed Zayn away to arm’s length then turned him so that they had switched positions and Niall sank to his knees.

 

“Baby, what’re you doing?” Zayn looked down confusedly.

 

“Giving you your present.” He began to lower Zayn’s underwear. Looking up with big blue eyes, false innocence swimming through them, he growled lowly, “Daddy.”

 

That always got Zayn going. He loved to hear his title be defiled and filthily uttered.

 

His semi hard cock fell out of his underwear and Niall didn’t hesitate before sucking the hardening length into his mouth. He hummed around his father’s cock sending shaking motions up through his body and his cock hardened to full eight inch glory as his son sped up his actions and began to pump the shaft with one hand and his tongue would swirl around the tip each time the boy pulled back.

 

He popped off his father’s cut cock and moaned up to him, “Tastes so good daddy.” And Zayn groaned as Niall’s sweatpants were tented in the groin area and the boy was palming himself through the material. The boy kitten licked his slit and tongued it open with one rough hand working up the sensitive skin and flicking his wrist each time he made it to the head.

 

The boy was working his father over letting his throat relax and let Zayn’s thick cock push deeper into wet heat and the man ran his hands through dyed blond hair and guided his son’s mouth up and down his shaft.

 

“Oh fuck Niall. Suck daddy’s cock boy.” He moaned out. The whole daddy kink thing really turned them both on and the boy whined around the man’s length and pulled out his own cock-much bigger than it was when they first started doing this-Niall was around seven inches long with a fleshy foreskin-that Zayn loved to nibble on-and pale skin with big blue veins up the underside of it and a thick head to top it off. Niall had a beautiful cock.

 

The boy slightly turned his head with each intrusion to his mouth and worked his hand in the same motion over his father’s member and wanked himself off in the kitchen with the light overhead bathing both their bodies and Zayn started to sweat slightly. The oven was still hot but Niall’s mouth was hotter and soon that coil in his gut began to heat up as well.

 

“Baby, I’m close.” Zayn moaned out again as a bead of sweat fell between the valley of his abs and Niall began to speed up his actions with wet slurping sounds accompanying it. The boy’s knees were getting sore but he had to do this, it was his dad’s birthday after all. Then he got an idea.

 

He pulled Zayn out of his mouth and reached with his saliva soaked hand to grab the tub of frosting and stopped touching himself to dip two fingers into the sugary substance. Zayn watched the whole thing in awe and loved that his son was so kinky and spontaneous.

 

“Gonna make you sweet daddy.” Niall’s voice was rougher than before and his accent came out thicker as the frosting was being wiped onto Zayn’s cock. It was cool to the touch and the man hissed slightly because going from a mouth as hot as Niall’s to something cool and smooth was so overwhelming against his sensitive tip.

 

Then more was added. Then more. Until Zayn’s cock was completely coated from tip to base in sugary frosting.

 

Niall looked up and kept his blue eyes locked with hazel as his wide tongued flattened out and he began to lick the frosting off his dad’s cock. His eyes fluttered shut a few times when the sugary goodness was mixed with Zayn’s bitter precum and the man bit his bottom lip over and over while white frosting was smearing across Niall’s pretty pink lips.

 

“Feels so good baby. Lick daddy’s cock like a good boy.” Zayn massaged the boy’s scalp and his knees buckled slightly when the head of his cock-only half covered in frosting now-was suckled clean as Niall’s tongue swirled around it over and over cleaning it off so that it was shiny and red.

 

Then the boy went farther down letting frosting build up around his mouth as he sucked hard and let his cheeks hollow to pull off the sticky frosting. Zayn’s large balls bounced off the boy’s chin as said boy was taking all of his eight inch length down his throat and working his own pale cock over like he had been doing before.

 

“Daddy’s gonna cum baby.” Zayn moaned out and he felt his orgasm creeping up to his brain and his body was on fire and his cock was being enveloped in sticky sweet heat and god dammit this was the best birthday present he’d ever received.

 

Niall pulled off and began to furiously wank his father off and looked up, “Cum in my mouth.” He looked so innocent and pure and he just wasn’t. With frosting and saliva now pushed around his cheeks and his lips were puffy and swollen and Zayn blew his load when Niall opened his mouth wide and began to wiggle his tongue right under the head of his daddy’s cock.

 

White ribbons of cum flew across the boy’s lips and tongue and coated his throat with heavy spurts and some even painted his cheeks and hair. The boy moaned and put his father’s cock back into his mouth to wring out the last drops of his spunk as the man shuddered in his stance against the counter and pushed his son’s head down so he could deepthroat him once more.

 

“Swallow it down baby.” The man uttered and heard the boy whimper and his esophagus collapsed around the man’s member as the teenager shot his own load onto his father’s legs and feet against the linoleum floor.

 

The boy’s shoulders tensed and his tongue frantically massaged Zayn’s cock now softening between his lips and he finally leaned back to look up and see Zayn with a pleased smile on his face.

 

The boy stood slowly with the help of his father and the man wiped his finger through a streak of his own cum and frosting and fed the boy every last drop until his face was clean.

 

“Now come on. Off to bed with you young man. I want to cuddle.” Zayn spoke playfully stern and kissed the boy before tapping his bum and telling him he’d clean up and be waiting for his dad upstairs.

 

The man put the cake in the fridge and wiped off his son’s cum from the floor and went upstairs to see Niall hard and waiting for him with his ass held high in the air. The man stiffened in his boxers immediately and walked over kneading the boy’s cheeks.

 

“Daddy please?” Niall shook his hips and let his voice be like honey in the sheets.

 

Best birthday present he ever received that was for sure.


End file.
